


Starved

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Hand Jobs, KC500, Kissing, Loneliness, Nipple Play, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wakanda (Marvel), Water Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: Touch starved Bucky having sex with you for the first time. I feel like he’d be whimpering and submissive, just begging for you to touch him everywhere and kiss him. There’d be no space between your bodies at all.





	Starved

**Author's Note:**

> For the KC500 challenge
> 
> Request by book-dragon-13
> 
> beta'd by freshwoods
> 
> find me on tumblr @buckmesideways22

Working under the heat of the Wakandan sun wasn’t the most pleasant thing ever, but looking at your new neighbor made it a little better.

Sure, he was a little greasy and was missing an arm, but the man was beautiful. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair that he sometimes tied up in a bun. Today it was. His eyes were the color of the sky in the Jabari Mountains, ice blue. He had the pinkest lips you had ever seen without make-up and a soft smile. He smiled rarely, only when Captain America or Shuri visited him. Sometimes, he’d chuckle if his goats were rambunctious. 

You knew who he was. The Winter Soldier. He had been brainwashed to be a deadly assassin for Hydra and Shuri had spent a lot of time on deprogramming him. Like you, he was in hiding. You were there due to giving Cap access codes to the floating prison. Nick Fury made sure you were sent out of the twisted government’s reach for your help. You had never expected the company you worked for, SHIELD to be so perverted by something as dark as Hydra when you took the job. 

As the sun began to set you waved at him. He frowned slightly as he waved his arm. You hadn’t spoken to him in the month he had moved in next to you. There was a great deal of land dividing both your cottages. However, he was tending his goats and you were taking care of your pigs out in the field today. A small fence separated the areas, which wouldn’t even be needed as you didn’t have any sows currently. 

You walk to the edge raising your arm, wiping sweat from your forehead, “It’s a hot one today.” You said with a soft smile. 

“Yeah.” He answered with a nod. His face shined with curiosity as he looked you over. You blushed slightly, knowing you looked like hell. You had been working all day, which meant covered in sweat in mud. 

“I’m Y/N.” You said and extended your hand over the fence, deciding it was still more polite to often a dirty hand, than no hand at all. 

“Bucky Barnes.” He shook your hand, his voice with smooth and deep. It fit him and added to his ruggedness. 

“Want to head down to the lake with me, I’m about to go for a cool down swim?” You asked.

He swallowed and then nodded his head, “Lead the way.” He murmured. 

You hopped over the fence and tried to make small talk on the way down to the lake. He gave very short answers, “Yes.” “No.” “Maybe.” 

He was very shy around you, but you did happen to notice that when the Captain was around he talked a lot. You were never close enough to hear the conversation, but saw him engaged. His eyes lighting up when he laughed. 

You got to the edge and undid your robe that had your bikini underneath. You usually wore suits under your outfit because the evening swim was the only thing that could cool you down on these hot Wakandan days. Your robe hit the ground and you looked back at Bucky. He was blushing, you supposed that a string bikini would be scandalous to a boy from the 40’s. You enter the water quickly to cut his embarrassment level down. You weren’t embarrassed by your outfit though, bikinis had been your summer uniform your entire life.

You got in waist deep and then you turned. He had left his shirt on, you assumed it was due to him missing a limb. 

He made his way in deeper and you dove under and came up with a big slash. He gave you a genuine smile and you felt your heart flutter. He was just so handsome. You swam out farther to shoulder deep water. “You coming?” You called to him. This water would be about chest deep for him. 

He made his way out to you and then he grinned again, “Reminds me of going down to the beach with Steve as a kid.” 

“Did you guys do that a lot?” You wanted to encourage him to keep speaking. To try to get him out of his shell. 

He dipped under and then came up, “Not as much as I would have liked. Steve was different back then and he had bad asthma and kids got rowdy at the waterhole and I worried about him getting dunked and stuff.”

“Well, you can swim anytime you want now.” You point out. 

He nods, “Sometimes I forget that I can just, go and do things…” His voice was barely a whisper and then he looked sad. You swam towards him and reached forward, his eyes followed your hand and he didn’t stop you as you pushed wet hair from his cheeks. His cheeks pinkened again, close to the shade of his pretty lips. His brows arched up in reaction and his body went stiff.

“You okay, Bucky?” You asked. 

He stares into your eyes, his were almost watering with emotion, “Yeah.” He whispered the word. 

“Would you tell me if you weren’t?” You asked, now running your palms down his neck to rest on his shoulders. Had any man ever been this beautiful before? You were pretty sure it was impossible.

He exhaled hard and nodded, “Just...its...no one...umm...only Steve....he hugs me...but...shit.” He looked a little confused and nervous. You weren’t sure what he was trying to say. He wasn’t pulling away from you though, wasn’t flinching, he didn’t seem afraid, just nervous. 

“What, sweetie?” You asked, following your instincts. Your body was instructing you to comfort him. You pushed closer and wrapped your arms around him and he... whimpered. “You okay?”

“Feels so good.” He breathed into your ear, “Please...don’t stop.” 

He liked you touching him. His arm wrapped around your waist. Your breast smashed against his chest and you squeezed him tight. Unable to help yourself you pressed a soft kiss to his angled jaw. He leaned his head to give you better access. “Y/N…” He whined.

You ran your lips along his jawline and his fingers dug into your hip. You ran your lips up to his pretty pink mouth and brushed them over his. He was cautious but kissed back softly. You deepened the kiss by running your tongue along his lips. He opened to you sweetly and you tasted him. He tasted like cinnamon and it made your pussy clench with desire. 

Your hands wrapped around his neck and then tangled up in his hair and you lapped at his tongue. With a moan he started massaging your tongue with his own and you weren’t surprised to find that he was a sinful kisser. You had seen the 1940’s pictures. This man had always been fucking gorgeous. He probably had girls lining up for him in his day. 

With a grin you decided to lead your hands back down. You slid your hands down his back all the way down to the hem of his shirt, “Let me take this off you.” You demanded against his lips.

He pulls back with a frown, “My arm...it's kind of…not good.”

You look into his eyes and confess with all sincerity, “Nothing could make you unattractive to me.” 

And that beautiful fucker blushed again. Christ. He was just cute and sexy all in one. His lips curled and the he nodded. 

You tugged on the material and pulled it over his head. With full force you tossed it back towards the shore. You didn’t hear a splash so you assumed the soggy shirt had made it to land.

You kissed along his jaw and across his collarbone. Your tongue glided over his shoulder, he whimpered again. You would never tire of that noise.  
He pressed his arm into your lower back until your fronts were entirely touching at every inch. You look up at him and press a soft kiss to his lips. He opens his mouth to you and your tongue glides in. You reach behind and untied your top. The strings fell to the side. When your mouths parted you pulled back and the fabric fell forward and revealed your breast. He glanced down and his jaw dropped. A broken noise cracked from his chest. 

His hand glided along your side and then grazed your breast. You whimpered now, “Don’t stop…” You moaned. His breath hitched and he hesitated. You gazed up at him and licked your lips. With a defeated growl he gave in to his needs and started to knead your heavy breast. Your nipples stiffened against his palm and shivered. He noticed your reaction and his lips crash down over yours again. He devoured your lips desperately swallowing your kisses down like he was starved for them. 

You began to push down on his shorts and his erection springs forward in the water. It was big and beautiful. You reached forward and caressed his length and let out a heavy lustful breath. He reached at the string on your bikini bottom and he looks at you for approval. You nodded and he gave a quick pull. You did the other side. Your bottoms floated up and you grabbed his bottoms and yours. You flung them at the shore. 

He yanked you back against his body. His hand gripped your bare ass and he squeezed. You both shared a groan. You both began petting one another with passion. His hands were calloused from working on the farm, but his touches were so smooth. 

Before you knew it he had a finger inside you and you were both breathing for one another in your sultry kisses. Your wrist snapped slowly along his length and he pressed another finger inside. 

“You feel so fuckin’ good.” He murmured and you could hear Brooklyn in his accent. His storm colored eyes consumed you as he continued to fill you with fingers. 

“I bet I’d feel even better on your cock…” You whispered. He groaned and smashed another kiss to your lips. 

As your tongues tangled. Your legs wrapped around his waist. He lined up with your entrance, “Are you sure?” He asked nervously.

In response you surged your hips forward, pushing the head inside. He gnashed his teeth and his eyes rolled back. His one arm that was under your ass shook. His palm gripped at the cheek. 

He started to thrust into you slowly. His breathe stuttered with each pump. He looked at you with something consuming in his expression. Something that said you were everything to him. 

He started pumping into you with vigor and your body’s pressed tightly against each other. He kissed you again and your tongues wrestled for dominance. 

Soon you were both trembling and moaning. The urge to come was becoming irresistible. “Bucky...I’m going…”

“Me too.” He growled. 

You crashed over the edge and your core squeezed around his length. You quivered against him and screamed his name. He roared out yours and his body jerked as he flooded you with seed. 

His legs trembled like they would give out but he held fast. He held you in his arms and never pulled away. “Let’s go back to my place…” You mumbled…”I need sleep.”

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Yeah.”


End file.
